villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cameron Campbell (Hollyoaks)
Cameron Campbell is a fictional character of the British soap opera Hollyoaks who served arguably as the main antagonist in between 2014-2016 up until his downfall in January 2017. Profile Cameron arrived in the village having recently been released from prison, and he has a dangerous past that has had implications for many characters. He was also introduced as a love interest for Leela Lomax (Kirsty-Leigh Porter) and the father of Peri Lomax. Story Cameron was first mentioned by Leela saying she had found his prison and that she was going to talk to him. It is then revealed that he was serving time for a crime he did not commit because Leela's mother Sam Lomax set him up. Sam then visited him in prison before Leela ordering him not to see her otherwise she wll make sure that he will do more time. Cameron reluctantly agrees but then gets his parole moved up. Later when Sam is getting off work Cameron is seen in the back of her car and forces her to drive away from the village and scares her as revenge for what she did to him. He then reveals that he is sticking around in the village. He gets a job as co-chef in The Hutch and befriends Leela's half-brother Ste Hay much to the horror of Sam and Danny. Cameron later confronts Leela about Peri asking if she's his daughter. Leela denies it at first but later tells him the truth. Terrified of Peri finding out the truth, Sam and Danny arrange to take her and their other daughter Tegan Lomax to New Zealand. Peri becomes depressed at this and drinks a whole bottle of wine, and she is found by Cameron, who she moans to about not wanting to leave. Later angry that Cameron's the reason their leaving, Ste confronts him, but accidentally tells Cameron their leaving. Cameron then tells Leela what Peri told him about not wanting to leave, and they confront Sam and Danny, revealing to Peri that they are her parents, much to the shock of Tegan, Ste and Peri. When Peri later goes missing Cameron goes out in the van looking for her, and accidentally smashes into Sam and Danny's car, killing them. He then flees the scene. He is present at the Lomax house the next day when Leela, Tegan, Ste and Ziggy Roscoe (Fabrizio Santino) learn of their deaths and goes with Leela to identify their bodies. Later he supports Peri when she believes her brain tumor has returned; but it's just a false alarm. He then smashes Sam's wreath just before the funeral, and strikes a deal with Freddie Roscoe (Charlie Clapham) to plant evidence in Sam's things; including a false confession saying she killed Fraser Black (Jesse Birdsall). When Peri is furious that Leela and Tegan believe the note, she moves in with Cameron. Cameron and Ziggy later fall out over Leela, Cameron sets him up by having him drive out to the van that killed Sam and Danny, realizing what it is Ziggy tries to burn it but is arrested by police. During the hospital siege, Cameron sticks with Leela and tries to get into the lift to rescue Tegan and Ziggy but the lift shaft falls, much to their horror. He then protects Leela fromBig Bob (Vincent Ebrahim) deflecting the bullet he shot at her back at him, killing him. When his brother Lockie Campbell (Nick Rhys) arrives in the village, he reveals to Cameron that he's engaged, and asks him to be his best man. After the wedding train crashes, Cameron helps rescue Phoebe McQueen (Mandip Gill) from the wreckage and gets the doors open allowing the passengers to escape. Cameron then finds out from Ziggy that Tegan has cancer, so he supports her, encouraging her to tell Leela the truth. Leela then admits she has feelings for him and they begin a relationship much to Peri's delight. When the Lomaxes fall behind with their bills Cameron breaks into the Dog to get money for them and he narrowly avoids being caught. In January 2015, he reads a text from Peri's mobile phone from her boyfriend Tom Cunningham (Ellis Hollins) and correctly assumes that they had sex. When he confronts them about it at school, they lie but a humiliated Peri stows away with Tegan and Ziggy as they prepare to go on holiday. Ziggy then phones Cameron and Leela and they go to collect her. While there Cameron eats soup laced with magic mushrooms and accidentally reveals to Leela that he killed Sam and Danny. Leela tries to call the police but she changes her mind and forces him to leave the village instead. Cameron then returns weeks later when Lockie needs to raise money. He then reveals to Lockie that he killed Sam and Danny, and helps him raise the money by robbing their mother's old boyfriend. Upon his return he learns about Peri's pregnancy and Leela lets him stay for her sake. On Leela and Ziggy's wedding day he kidnaps Leela and she reveals she can never love him for what he's done - unaware that the wedding camera has recorded the whole thing. Cameron eventually lets Leela go, but is blackmailed by Tom who has seen the footage. Cameron convinces Tom to keep quiet as it would destroy Peri if she found out. Cameron starts a relationship with Celine McQueen (Sarah George) after he helps her rob a house to raise money. He then supports her when her boss Dr. Charles S'avage(Andrew Greenough) finds out the truth, but uncovers the truth about him being a fraud and strikes a deal with him: forget what Celine did and he will not tell anybody about his secret. Dr. S'avage agrees and Cameron uses the money he raised from the house to finance a new restaurant after Lockie caused him to lose his job. Tom later blackmails Cameron to stop Peri having their child be adopted, but Cameron refuses to do so. Tom then uploads the video of what Cameron did to the student-teacher messaging board, but changes his mind at the last minute. He forgets to however delete the video and it is accidentally sent by Ste and Harry Thompson (Parry Glasspool). Peri goes into labour after hearing the confession and Cameron, Leela and Tom help her deliver her daughter, Steph. Peri then calls the police on Cameron. Leela says she can help him run but Cameron refuses, and apologises to Peri and Celine and tells them he loves them, and asks Tom to look after Peri and Steph before handing himself into the police. Cameron is found not guilty after Leela gives a positive character portrayal to the jury. Tegan, Peri, Ziggy and Ste are furious and disown Leela as they believe she still has feelings for Cameron after everything he has done. In December 2015, Leela and Peri decide to leave the village after Leela discovers that Ziggy and Tegan have feelings for one another. Cameron is furious as he does not know where they have gone, and ends his relationship with Celine when she lies that Peri has contacted her. After Leela collects Peri from the village a few weeks later, she tells Cameron that he will never see his daughter again. This results in Cameron confessing to Lockie that he killed Sam and Danny on purpose and will kill Leela for keeping him away from Peri. After following Ziggy to Peri and Leela's new flat, he breaks in, turns all the gas on and locks all the doors while Leela is asleep and Peri is out. When Ziggy drops a present off for Peri later, he wakes Leela and she realises that there is a gas leak, so Ziggy breaks the door down and the pair escape as the building explodes, however Ziggy hits his head as he and Leela are blown away by the explosion. Ziggy later dies from his injuries. Cameron later sets Ste down as a target to kick him out. After cocaine is found in the house, (which is really Tegan's) he is kicked out by Cameron and is forced to live rough with boyfriend Harry. Cameron is happy until he kidnaps Lockie and holds him hostage in a shack. Lockie etches 'CAMERON IS A KILLER'. After finding this, Cameron kills Lockie, and throws him into a lake. Gallery Celine cameron.jpg Peri and Cameron.jpg Peri Cameron 2.jpg Hollyoaks_End_Of_the_Line.jpg Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Power Hungry Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Hero's Lover Category:Vengeful Category:Imprisoned Category:Blackmailers Category:Love Rivals Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Envious Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Extremists Category:Big Bads Category:In Love Category:Inmates